charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Magic Railway (Thomas and the Magic Railroad Fan Edit)
Destination Films and Gullane Pictures Barry London/Brent Baum present A Britt Allcroft Film Edit Presented in association with Isle of Man Film Commission And edited by Charles Baker Peter Fonda Mara Wilson Cody McMains Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor And Tomtom Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas and the Magic Railway: A Fan Edit Thomas (Narrator): Hello, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks far apart, a very handsome engine, and a magic railway that brought them together. Every story, like a railway, has its heroes. And in this story, I'm our number one hero! Not to brag, but how cool is it that they made a whole movie about me? Anyway, this is the Island of Sodor where I live. A friend of mine, Mr. Conductor, calls this island "one end of his special universe", whatever that means. I think he likes helping out here, even with The Fat Controlle- I mean, Sir Topham Hat running the place. Gordon: Five, six, seven, eight... Thomas: Who do we appreciate! Gordon: *sigh* Thomas: *sarcastic* Practicing your numbers, Gordon? That's a good engine! *snickers* Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are, Thomas. What does that sign say? Thomas: 'Day Out with Thomas'. Wow, that sounds fun! Gordon: What? No, I meant that sign! Thomas: 'Sodor Railway- Really Reliable and Right On Time. Signed, the head of the railway, Sir Topham Hat!'. Duck: Oh, give the guy a break. I doubt that the Fat Controlle- I mean Sir Topham Hat will punish him just because he was a few seconds late! Gordon: But he wasn't ''right ''on time. Thomas: And you're being bossy, Gordon. Gordon: Oh? Thomas: Now please excuse me, I'm meeting Mr. Conductor! He's looking after us while the Fat Controlle- I mean Sir Topham hat takes a holiday! Man, I gotta stop doing that. Gordon: Oh, I think we can take care of ouselves... Diesel 10: GET OUTTA MAH WAY! I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE, AND I WANNA FINISH IT FAST!! Gordon: Diesel 10's back! Thomas: Yes, 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength! A blast from the past who hates steam engines! Gordon: Yes, exactl- wait, what? Thomas: You heard me. Gordon: Hm, maybe we need Mr. Conductor here after all. And on time, too... Thomas: If Diesel 10 has some unfinished business, then there's sure to be trouble right around the corner... James: Boo, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it! Ugh, I hate bees. Better still, buzz off! Thomas: Hello James, why are you in the sheds? And why do you sound like a female? James: I'm feeling a little "blue", which isn't so hot when you're red. I was naughty and The Fat Controller told me to think about all the ways I can be "really useful". Then I can come out again. Me: He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines. Sir Topham Hatt says that the harder we work, the less we'll need diesels to help! Diesel 10: Help you?! *laughs* You'll always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn-out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly. James: No we're not! Diesel 10: Yes you are! James: Aren't! Diesel 10: Are! Now, I've come back to find the lost steam engine. I'm gonna destroy her, and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap! James: Big bully, stick in the mud! Thomas: No offence, but that was probably the most childish argument I've ever heard in my life. James: *rolls eyes* Thomas: We're really useful engines. He won't dominate us, and he won't destroy her, whoever she is. I'm off to fetch Mr. Conductor now! James: Hmm, lost engine...? Thomas (Narrator): At the other end of "Mr. Conductor's universe", far away across the Oceans of Time, up and over Muffle Mountain, and hidden deep in a valley, is his home town, which for some reason is called "Shining Time". Patch: Well Mutt, the job's finished! I reckon Shining Time has the best welcome sign of any town in your valley. Passerby: Ha ha, you said "reckon". Patch: Shut up. Anyways, Billy's old map sure helped a lot! Mutt: *barks* Patch: He's on his way now, isn't he? You hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself! Billy: Fine work, Patch! Patch: Thanks. Oh, I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They loook like straight railroad tracks, but I can't see any tracks around here except for the ones that you travel on. Billy: It's a mystery. One of the things that make this land so... Patch: Magical? Billy: *nods* Patch: Well, I better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone that I'd clean out his yard for him. Billy: Does that crazy old man ever give you a smile? Patch: No, but he doesn't frighten my horse either. I don't think he's a bad man, I think he's just sad about... something. Thomas (Narrator): In Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Burnett had shared only with his childhood friend, Tasha, who had died a few years back. This engine was vital to the magic that held these worlds together, but only he knew that.